Renesmee Tells All
by ParamoreCullen14
Summary: While going through the attic, Renesmee finds a book of songs and poems her mom wrote when she fell in love with her dad, Will she get her mom's feelings out? With the help of Jake, Aunt Alice, and a piano, she does.


"Ness, are you sure your ready, Your Dad is going to find out your mom's feelings when she was human, and your the one doing it, it might be a little emotional?" Aunt Alice said.

" I'm Ready." I said.

Aunt Alice gave the sign to start the video background. I worked really hard on this, and i hoped it was great.

I grabbed a mic and started talking " I'd never given much thought to how I would die-though I'd had reason enough in the last few months-but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.

I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.

Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.

I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it is unreasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.

The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me."

I heard a few gasps from the crowd when the music for the first song my mom wrote started playing, she wrote the words and I wrote the music. It was me, singing and playing piano, With Jacob on guitar.

How can I decide what?s right?  
When you?re clouding up my mind  
I can?t win your losing fight  
All the time

Nor could I ever own what's mine  
When you?re always taking sides  
But you won?t take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time

How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it?s hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can?t see

What kind of man that you are  
If you?re a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own

(I'm screaming, I love you so)  
On my own  
(But my thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

Do you see what weve done?  
Were gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what weve done?  
We?re gonna make such fools of ourselves

How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?

I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something I see in you  
It might kill me, I want it to be true 

Once I finished with the song, I looked up and saw my mom dry sobbing, and my dad staring in awe at me.

I started the next intro.. "I felt like I was trapped in one of those terrifying nightmares, the one where you have to run, run till your lungs burst, but you can't make your body move fast enough.

As the clock began to toll out the hour, vibrating under the soles of my sluggish feet, I knew I was too late—and I was glad something bloodthirsty waited in the wings. For in failing at this, I forfeited any desire to live."

I started on the next song...

Once upon a time  
I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye  
We caught onto something,  
I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding  
Cause it seems to me  
This thing is breaking down  
We almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore,  
Baby what happened please tell me  
Cause one second it was perfect and now you're halfway out the door

[Chorus]  
And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And you feel so low you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flash back to when he said forever and always  
Ohh ohhh  
And it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line?  
Did I say something way too honest  
That made you run and hide like a scared little boy  
I looked into your eyes; thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure.  
So here's to everything  
Coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core.  
Where is this going?  
Thought I knew for a minute  
But I don't anymore.

[Chorus]  
And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And you feel so low you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flash back to when he said forever and always  
Ohh ohhh  
And it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said forever and always

You didn't mean it baby,  
I don't think so  
Ohhh ohhhh

Oh back up, baby back up,  
Did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby back up,  
Did you forget everything?

[Chorus]  
Cause it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
Ohhh  
I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And you feel so low you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flash back to when we said forever and always  
And it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
Cause I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always

Once I finished with that song, Everyone was crying in the crowd.

I started with the next intro...

ALL OUR ATTEMPTS AT SUBTERFUGE HAD BEEN IN VAIN.

With ice in my heart, I watched him prepare to defend me. His intense concentration  
betrayed no hint of doubt, though he was outnumbered. I knew that we could expect no help  
- at this moment, his family was fighting for their lives just as surely as he was for ours.

Would I ever learn the outcome of that other fight? Find out who the winners and the losers  
were? Would I live long enough for that?

The odds of that didn't look so great.

Black eyes, wild with their fierce craving for my death, watched for the moment when my  
protector's attention would be diverted. The moment when I would surely die.

Somewhere, far, far away in the cold forest, a wolf howled.

I started on the last song...

Maybe it's the things I say  
Maybe I should think before I speak  
But I thought that I knew enough  
To know myself and do what's right for me

And these walls I'm building now  
You used to bring 'em down  
And these tears I'm cyin' out  
You used to wipe away

I thought you said it was easy  
Listening to your heart  
I thought you said I'd be okay  
So why am I breakin' apart

Don't wanna be torn  
Don't wanna be torn  
Don't wanna be torn  
Don't wanna be torn

No one made me have to choose between  
What I want and what you think i need  
(what you think i need)  
Cause I'll always be your little girl  
But even little girls have got to dream

Now it all feels like I'm five  
You were always on my side  
And the lonely i feel now  
You used to make it go way

I thought you said it was easy  
Listening to your heart  
I thought you said I'd be okay  
So why am I breakin' apart

Don't wanna be torn

Why is all this so confusing  
Complicated and consuming  
Why does all this make me angry  
I wanna go back to being happy

The tears I'm cryin now  
You used to wipe away

I thought you said it was easy (easy)  
Listening to your heart (listening to your heart)  
I thought you said I'd be okay  
So why am I breaking apart

Don't wanna be torn (don't wanna be)  
Don't wanna be torn  
Don't wanna be torn (don't wanna be)  
Don't wanna be torn

Don't wanna be torn (You wanna be torn)  
Don't wanna be torn (You wanna be torn)  
Don't wanna be torn (Don't wanna be)  
Don't wanna be torn (Don't wanna be) 

... everyone started clapping...

I ran off to Mom and Dad in the crowd.

" Nessie, Thank you for finally getting my human feelings out.." Mom said as she kissed my forehead."

"Nessie, Thank You." My Dad said

Dad took Mom into a kiss that would make even Romeo jealous.

Then Dad picked me up, took Mom's hand, and we walked into our happy forever.

Wow That Was Looooong! It took me 2 hours to write, but it was worth it!

Songs-

1st one- Decode By Paramore

2nd one- Forever and Always By Taylor Swift

3rd one- Dont Wanna Be Torn By Miley Cyrus.

I didn't include Breaking Dawn because This was only for her human feelings, and it would be weird for Nessie singing about there honeymoon...

Reviews Mean Chocolate... And Chocolateeeee is Good


End file.
